The Heir of the Uchiha Clan
by SasukeGaaraLover
Summary: What happens when a baby is born of the Uchiha Clan read to find out. WARNING THERE WILL BE LEMON,also please no flames. Trust me this will be good . Rated M for Laguage, and Lemon
1. I always loved you

I do not own Naruto or any one else on the show,But girl can dream can't she.

The Heir of the Uchiha Clan

_Flash Back_

_Of episode 109, but im going to do a remix of what should have happend when sasuke left._

_Sasuke where are you going? Sakura, This has nothing to do with you go home. Sasuke,Please...Sakura said with her eyes starting to water. Please...Please tell me your not going to Orochimaru. Sasuke stood there with silence. Sasuke-Kun please don't do this. Sakura!, GO HOME!! Saskura's heart started to crack. It stared to fill up with frustration and Confusion. Sasuke, why are you going to him? It's none of your bussiness! Now I have to go, he's waiting for me. Sasuke started to walk. Sasuke, wait. You once told me that if you loose someone you love it would be painful and I didn't know what it would be like, But if you leave I will loose somone that I care about._

_Why should I care about your feelings,Sasuke said in a cold voice. You should care... You should care because I love you!! I love you Sasuke Uchiha. You mean the world to me!, and If you leave it will be like i lost a part of me. I will never be happy until you come back, But if you let me come with you I won't be as sad. Please let me come with you. I promise I avenge your clan. Sasuke appeared behind her. Sakura, why didn't you tell me how you feel?, he asked. I didn't beacuse if I did you would reject me. Sasuke stepped in front of her. He put his finger on her chin and raised her face up. I would never hate a girl that would risk her life to avenge my clan, But it would be to dangerous if you would come along._

_I kind knew you say that, Sakura said puting her head down. But...that won't change the way really feel about you. He said as he put his lips on hers. Sakura opended her eye's wide. __**What i thought he always hated me. He thought I was annoying. Oh well,**__ she thought as she kissed him back. Sasuke sliped his tongue, and Sakura did the same. They let go of each other's lips. Sasuke? What is it? I have always dreamed of the moment when you kissed me, and I was wondering if you would be my first, she asked. Your first what?, he asked. You know...my...my first lover. What dose being your lover has to do with being your first. She sighed, and jumped on top of him. Oh, Now I know what you mean. He carried her back to his apartment and laided her down on his bed. Now are you sure you want to do this._

_Yes I love you with all my heart and now i know you do, Sakura said. Sasuke got on top of her and kissed her passionately. He started to undress her. Sakura blushed when he took her shirt off. Why are you blushing?, Sasuke asked. Becasuse I never had a man look at me naked before, she answered. He started to kiss on her collar bone. Sakura made a small sound. He kissed her until he cam down to her bra. Can I take it off, he asked. Yes, she said. He started to un hook her bra one by one. Sakura you are so beautiful. He took of her bra and threw it to the side. He took on her breast in his hand and started to kiss it. Sakura started to moan. He did the other one the same._

_He left her breast and went down to her stomach. He stoped at her underwear. Wait, Sakura said. Your undressing me but i didn't even get to undress you, she said. Sakura sat up and kissed Sasuke. Sakura slowly pulled off his and Sasuke helped. Sasuke-Kun, Let me do it. Ok, he said in a husky voice. Sakura started to feel on his muscles. Her hand slowly traveled down to his pants. She unbottened his pants with a smile on her face. Now Sasuke was in his boxers. Sakura cirlced his man hood. Sasuke groaned. Sakura, Not yet, he said. He got back on top. He sliped her panties off and got at face lavel. Are you ready Sakura? Yes Sasuke-kun, Sakura said with a giggle. Sasuke positioned himself and stuck his tip in, Sakura screamed. Sasuke stopped. It's ok keep going, she said. Sasuke started again. Sakura bit her lip and dug her nails in his back. Sasuke started to go faster. Soon the pain started to turn into pleasure. Sasuke was about to reach his climax. Sasuke!, Sakura screamed as she hit her climax. They both layed there motionless. Hey Sasuke. What was it,he asked. When we were little why did you say i was annoying and you didn't like me, she asked. Well, before i thought you was just a fan girl that didn't know any thing, But now that told how you feel I love you. I have always loved you._

_**And that's why I have to go to Orochimaru to...to protect you,**__ he said inside his head.__** Wow, she said Sasuke said he loved me.**__ They both fell asleep_

_End of Flash back_

Wow, I can't believe Sasuke loved her. Can you? If you want me to make another chapter leave a comment and tell me. No flames please.


	2. Sasuke's gone,and Sakura's Hurt

Chapter 2

It was early that morning when Sakura woke up in her apartment.**(Sakura is 18 now she dosen't live with her parents)** She was feeling kind of sick. Her head was pounding and the spot between her legs were burning. She really couldn't remember anything. Sakura thought to herself._ "What happened last night?" Oh yeah that's right Sasuke was here" You know what im going to his apartment today and I am going to bring a rose and maybe we can train togeather"_ Sakura was going to the bathroom to get ready for her training with Tsunade. When she was walking to the bathroom she dropped to her knees and started coughing up blood,"_What's happening to me"_, She thought.(**well you know Sasuke has the curse mark so Sakura could go threw morning sickness diffrently) **5minute's later the pain was gone and she was off to Sasuke's apertment. She knocked on the door. "Sasuke-Kun it's me open the door I have a present for you" No one answered. Sakura stood there for about two minutes. "_I wonder if he already knew I was coming that's so Sasuke. Oh I love him so much",_She thought. Sakura put her hand on the knob and started to turn it. She stepped in. "Sasuke" Sasuke" Are you there"If this is a joke it's not funny", Sakura shouted. Sakura turned on the light's, and stepped in the bedroom. She saw a picture set face down on a dresser. Sakura checked inside the dresser and no cloths were there. This made Sakura worry. She checked the entire apartment. Then she started to realize that Sasuke was gone._" But where",_ she thought. Sakura ran as fast as she could to Naruto apartment. "Naruto"Naruto", Sakura shouted as she bangged on the door. The sound made Naruto fall out his bed. Crash!!! Naruto quickly ran to the door." What is it what is it" Is someone trying to take over the village?"If they are i'll boom! bam! woosh!"Naruto said swinging nearly hitting Sakura. NO YOU IDOT SASUKE IS GONE, Sakura shouted hitting Naruto in the face leaving him with a black eye. What!, Sasuke is gone, Naruto said. Naruto quickly threw on his cloths and they both went searching around. 3hours later they gave up and they wen to see Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama"Tsunade-sama" I was Sasuke's apertment!!!, Sakura shouted. Yeah Yeah, Naruto shouted just as loud as Sakura. Wait slow down you two, tell me slowly, she said. "Well i'll start",Sakura said. I was going to Sasuke apartment and he wasn't there, so i went to Naruto's apartment and we went searching for him"(**I would name all the places but i won't so 30minutes later)** "So that's what happend",Sakura said. "Sakura, can you remember anything from last night, Tsunade asked. "Well I remember Sasuke had a backpack and he was walking,

_Flash back_

_Sasuke please...please...please tell me your not going to Orchimaru._

_I have to go he waiting for me, Sasuke said_

_End of Flash back_

Orochimaru, Sakura said with a frown on her face. I knew it he must have... All of a sudden Sakura hit the floor and did the same thing she did early that moring. Tsu...na...de-sam..a, Whats...happening...to...me, Sakura said with the pain she was feeling in her stomach. Naruto!, Tsunade yelled. "Yes" Take her to hospital quickly" Yes mam" Naruto ran as fast as he could with Sakura in his arms. "_Hang in there Sakura im not leting you go that easy we're almost there"_He said in his head. Naruto busted threw the hospital doors."Help!, Can anybody help?" Naruto!, Ino shouted You can bring her in this room. Ino ran from behind the desk. "Naruto!, what the the hell happened",Ino shouted. "I don't know we were in Tsunade-Sama's office and we were talking about Sasuke... Wait, what about Sasuke, Ino asked cutting Naruto off. "Is that really important now?, I'll fill you in later now we have to get find out what's wrong with Sakura",Naruto said with a annoyed look on his face. Naruto and Ino stepped in the room. Naruto laided Sakura down on the bed who was now knocked out. Tsunade walked in the room. Naruto, Can you wait outside while I operate? Naruto noded. While Naruto was waiting outside Ino asked him what happened. "Well long story short Sasuke is missing", Naruto said with a straight look on his face. He's missing, where could he have gone,Ino said with a surprised look on her face."Well we think it has something to do with Orochimaru" Oh I remember him he's the bastard who tryed to distroy our village, I will never forget him,She said with a angry look on her face. Tsunade stepped out the room. "Well I stopped the pain we will have to keep her here for farther research", Tsunade said. "Can I go in", Naruto asked Yes, but you only have five minnutes. She's needs to rest, Tsunade said as she sat down. Naruto stepped in. "Sakura, he called Thank god your ok. "Naruto...I couldn't stop him, Sakura said with a tears running down her face. Sakura,Tell me something. Do you love Sasuke? Yes...Yes I do, Your... your not mad are you? No not at all, Sakura I have to go. Oh and Sakura, Don't worry about about a thing i will bring Sasuke back for sure, Naruto said. Naruto turned around, smiled,put his thumb up, and said one word"Believe It" This made Sakura smile with excitement.

Naruto stepped out the room. "_Thank you Naruto this means the world to me, you are a true friend, and i know you will grow up to be hokage because you kind hearted and strong"____**Out side the room with Naruto)**_ Naruto was looking out the window, his smiled turned to anger._"Sasuke!,I am coming for you, Orochimaru you better watch out",_ Naruto thought

**Wow that was a long chapter. Poor Sakura:( Can Naruto bring him back? Leave a comment if you want to know what will happen. if you didn't like it then don't leave a comment.**


	3. The Missions on,Search for Uchiha Sasuke

The Heir of the Uchiha clan

Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto, But a girl can dream cant she

The next day Naruto went to go see the Tsunade, outside all you could hear is yelling and screaming.

Old Lady!!,You will aprove this mission, Screamed Naruto. He is a shinobi in this village.

Im sorry Naruto, but Sasuke is a missing ninja, and Orochimaru is to powerful. We cant

rushing into things, Tsunade explained.

Cant you send someone else to find him, Naruto yelled. Naruto!,You will not yell when

you speak to me, now like I said before, Orochimaru is to strong. We still have not

recoverd from the attack 6 years ago, We dont have many Jonin, and if the remaining

Jonin leave, the other nations plus Orochimaru might throw an attack on our village.

**(Outside the room)**

Shizune walked down the hallway to Tsunades room.

_I wonder whats wrong, _She thought. Shizune put ear to the door, and listened.

She heard Tsunade say the name Orochimaru, and about the village. This made

Shizune clenched her fist

_That bastered,_She thought

**(Back inside)**

Im sorry Naruto, I cant aprove this mission. Well I guess I'll have to take a risk,Naruto

smirked

Naruto!, you arent thinking about going out this village without my aproval. Yes I am, he

replied.

Naruto, She yelled. If you leave this village you will be a missin nin just like Sasuke.

Well...Thats a risk I'll have to take for a friend.

Tsunade thought for a minute, she sensed Shizune. Shizune do you have something to say, Tsunade asked

Shizune walked in. Um...,was all she said

Well,Tsunade answered

Well..You should let Naruto get imformation on were Orochimaru's hide out is, and while they do that they can look for Sasuke, he shouldn't have gotten to far, Shizune said

Yeah,Yeah, Naruto yelled

...,Tsunade thought. Naruto...Pack your bags because your going on a mission

Yeah!!!!,Naruto screamed

Shizune stood there and smiled, Naruto gave Shizune a big hug.

But listen Naruto, Tsunade said. You can have five people on a mission, and they are...

Neji Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka,Rock Lee, Shikamaru Nara,and a new member

Yeah Yeah, I here you old lady, Naruto said as she jumped out the window.

Yahooo!, Is what he yelled when he jumped out the window

Tsunde Yelled. YOU KNOW YOU CAN USE THE DOOR!!!!!

_That boy, wait scratch that. That man,Naruto I know you will be the one taking my place when I die_, Tsunade thought

**The next day**

Naruto and his group was waiting by the village doors.

Uhhh!, Were is he, He was surpose to be here 20minutes ago,Naruto said

Naruto he still has 20seconds until we leave,Neji said in a cool calm voice

A guy with black hair, and eyes like Sasuke came up to them

Hello my name is Sai, He smiled after he spoke

Everyone kept there silence, except Lee

Hey there Sai, Im Rock Lee, May I ask where your from?

He started to speak

Is that really important to know where I came from

Lee got offended. I was just asking were your from you dont have to act like a asshole

Yeah!,Thats right, Naruto said. I could really care less of what you penisless assholes think, Sai Said

They all glared at him, except for Shikamaru, who wasnt a bit insulted (me: --)

Hey Guys we got to get moving, Sasukes on the move, and we have three days to find him, and the hide out, now lets move. Naruto!,Wait, A voive

screamed. Sakura!, Naruto yelled. You shouldnt be out here, you should be at the hospital, Naruto said. I know but...,Sakura starterd to say as she looked at Sai she started to tear.

Sakura, Its ok. I promised you I'll bring Sasuke back, Naruto said.

Believe it, He said with his thumb in the air.

The gang ran out the gate and started there search.

**Aww Naruto's so sweet., The right the search is on. Comment me if you want to know what happens next, If you didnt like it dont comment**

**it, also no flames.**


	4. The Missions Over,and People are Hurt

The Heir of the Uchiha Clan

Chapter 4

It has been about a month since Naruto and the gang left the village. Sakura heard from Ino**(Like always)** that Naruto was back. Sakura rushed everywere to hear the news, and especially to see Sasuke. Then she went in to Tsunade's office. Sakura bursted in with a smile on her face. "Hey Naruto I heard you were back and I wanted to know if...", Sakura's face droped as she looked around the room. She saw that Tsunade looked pissed, and Naruto sitting there with his ears coverd, and his arms wrapped up. "Naruto!, I told you had three days, and if anything dangerous you turn around, and you disobeyed me",Tsunade yelled at him. "Look old lady, we were so close to finding Sasuke, I ran into him, but Orochimaru's goons got in the way. I tried talk to him, but he only laughed, and talked about his power", Naruto went on. Soon Naruto stopped talking, and looked at Sakura at the coner of his eye. He saw a frown on her face, but he tried not to frown hiself, "Ok Naruto your dismissed, and try to lay off the justu for a while.",Tsunade said pointing at the door. Sakura followed Naruto out the room.

The whole walk from Tsunades office was silent. Naruto soon broke it. "Umm...Sakura-chan would u like to go get some ramen with me.",He asked. Sakura was silent. Naruto only took her hand and took her with him. Naruto tried to smile when he got there. "Sakura-chan what would like to eat?".Naruto asked. "...",Sakura said nothing. Naruto smile dropped. "Look here Sakura-chan I know I said i'd bring Sasuke back, but our mission was unsucessful, but that dosent mean i forgot about that promise. Its not over yet, Im still going to bring him back even if it die doing it",Naruto looked down at his ramen. Sakura smiled abit. "See Sakura-chan thats the smile i want to see",Naruto said and then slurped his ramen. Naruto looked over at Sakura's bowl. A shock look aproched his face, "Sakura I didnt know you eat that fast, you beat me,",Naruto looked at her. "Another bowl please!!!",The pink haird ninja screamed. Sakura slurped the ramen fast.

When Sakura was done about five bowls was cleaned out. Naruto sat there with his chop stick half way to his mouth, like he was in a daze. "Wow I think I never saw a girl eat like that",Naruto said only on his second bowl. Sakura sat there rubbing her stomach. Sakura thought for a minute. "Um Naruto I have to tell you something, but not here",Sakura said standing. Naruto quickly took his ramen to go, as she followed Sakura to this area on top of a building. "Yes Sakura",Naruto said looking concerned, "Um..well... You know when I had all thoose problems with me",She said looking down. "Yes",He replied. "Well you know when Tsunade was running test, she found out that...that...that I was pregnant",Sakura closed her eyes tight waiting for a reply. Naruto looked at her in shock "Sakura-chan !! Are you foreal, I mean I knew for a long time, and I never thougt u would would do that.",Naruto said. "You dont get it do you?, Sasuke is the father",she said as she looked at him. Naruto looked at her, as she grabbed her tiny hands. "Yes, and that's a more important reason why I have to bring him back.",He said as he hugged her.

He whispered in her ear. "Sakura I promise I will bring Sasuke back, even if i die, anything to bring back the father of your child,...and if he dosent accept it, I will make him get on his knees and accept it. Even if I have to hold a kunai up to his throat and make him...BELIEVE IT. All Sakura could do is cry in his arms. "Thank you Naruto you truley are a friend, and yes I will keep smiling until you bring him back, as long as i know you will be here to make me smile.".She said as she whispered back.

**Wow what a touching chapter, i hope Naruto will be able to bring Sasuke back. I feel really bad for Sakura. Please comment if u want to know what happens next, and no flames. **


	5. Discoveries, Search 2 For Sasuke IS ON!

The Heir of the Uchiha Clan

Chapter 5

"Tsunade-Sama,Tsunade-Sama!!", A lound scream came from down the hallway. "Yes, What is it Shizune?",Tsunade said in a calm voice. "Well me lady, the village hidden in the Sand says that they may have discorverd Sasuke Uchiha's were abouts",Shizune said in one big gulp. Tsunade took a look at the message a little closer. "Shizune!, Go alert Kakashi, Yamato, and tell them to bring Naruto, down here IMIDEATLY. Shizune quickly rushed down to the room full of alert birds.

Meanwhile Kakashi, and Yamato were training Naruto near Memorial Stone. **"Hmm"**,Kakashi thought as he looked in the sky. "Naruto!, Quit slacking off, and get to work", Yamato yelled wacking the nearly dozing Naruto in the back of the head. Kakashi quickly snapped out of what he was looking at, and focused on his book. "Awk,Awk", a bird squealed as it flew by. Yamato and Kakshi slanted there eyes as they knew what the bird ment. "**What a Stange bird**",Naruto thought, but as little as Naruto noticed he started to sink into the quick sand. "Wooaahhhh!!",He sreamed. "Help!,Help! Im sinking", He screamed as he was strugling. "Idiot No Justu!!!",Yamato said as he simply just pulled Naruto out. "See this is what happens when you focus on your Justusss!!",Kakashi said in a mello tune trying to make Naruto angry. "Hey im not the fault that stu…..", Naruto was cut off by the bird. "Naruto! We have to go", Yamato said as he started walking.

Later in the Hokage's Office

"Yeah, Yeah, What is it you old hag", Naruto said walking in the room loosening up his mucels. "You best to watch your tongue, because the information im about to give you will blow your mind",Tsunade stated with a smirk. "Spit it out Grandma, I still gotta few years to live", Naruto said in a arrogant way as he was eager to know. "Well, Well I see your a lot interested now. Ok so it goes like this…..The Sand village ninja were on a mission in search of Orochimaru's ex hideouts(_**The Sand village were still looking for Akatsuki in to get revenge for there taking of Gaara/Kazekage**_)in order to find information Akatsuki, and well they came across something different……..Orochimarus dead body. But that's not the only thing they found…..they also found a torn….Uchiha Shirt. They took it back to the laboratory to analyze it, and they found out the Dna on the shirt belonged to no one than our very on Sasuke Uchiha himself.", Tsunade told them. A sudden qietness shunned the whole room. Naruto's eyes got bigger as he couldn't blieve what he heard. "So… are you telling me Sasuke Killed Orochimaru?",Naruto said in missbelief. "Well im not saying that, but its up to you to see if its true, and I also want to you to keep an eye for Sasuke if you can. I want you to go to the Sand vilage for more information, and make sure you ask a lot of question. If something seems fishy send Pakkun to inform me, and wait for furthur notice", Tsunade stated swiftly. "So are you saying I go?, Naruto said as a smile came across his face. "Yes, but assemble a squad with Yamato, and Kakashi, Choose wisely, DISSMISSED", Were her last words.

It wasn't long until Naruto told Sakura the deal. "That's great Naruto", Sakura said with a smile on her face as she rubbed her two month preggo stomach. "Yeah, and this time Sakura im going to bring him back for sure", Naruto said. "Naruto can I ask you something", She said with a serious face. "Yes", He replied. "I….i…I don't want you to go over board with finding Sasuke, I mean you have your whole life ahead of you. You know, to become Hokage, to even have kids yourself. Don't hurt your life for my own stupid mistake. A part of living life is learning from your mistakes", She said as one tear hit her lap. "Sakura……You know this isnt like you….You should alread know me by now…THAT I NEVER GO BACK ON MY WORD!!", He yelled. "As that is my ninja way. Don't think im just bringing Sasuke back for you, Sasuke is apart of this village, he's a ninja, a friend….and…and a BROTHER!!, Sasuke is so overcome with revenge that he wont be able to live a good life. I need him back here, because without him….i feel like I lost apart of my self…we all do, I WONT ALLOW SASUKE TO BE ALONE AGAIN, AND I DON'T WANT TO LOOSE ANOTHER PART OF MY FAMILY!!!. Sakura…I wish you would understand in order for me to become Hokage I have to be a strong hero, and care for others, that's a strong part of being Hokage, There is no every man for himself…well to me its not, AND NO MATTER WHAT IM BRINGING HIM BACK!", Naruto said in a long speech. "Naruto….", Sakura said in a gasp. "Just sit back Sakura and watch", He said as he whiped his tears, and held up a thumb. "BELIEVE IT", Was his last words.

The next day Naruto,Kakashi,Yamato,Hinata,Kiba,and Shino headed out the gate. Tsunade and Sakura stood there watching. "Goodbye!!! Comeback in one piece Naruto!!!", Sakura yelled in a happier voice then last night. "**Sasuke Im coming for, so WATCH OUT!!**", Was Naruto's last thougt.

**What will happen next chapter?, You'll just have to tune in next time for the next chapter. Search #2 is on. Wow o.O, Long chapter. If you liked comment, if you didn't then don't. NO FLAMES PLZ**


End file.
